


83｜Escape From the Rain

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	83｜Escape From the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

金希澈 x 朴正洙

吸血鬼paro

雨真的太大了。

白襯衫被滂沱大雨淋的濕透，頭髮也因為暴雨的關係狼狽不堪，法國鄉間的小村落此刻家家戶戶門窗緊閉，無處可去。

在大雨中躊躇了好一會兒，朴正洙眯眼發現前方似乎有個應該是中古世紀莊園主所遺留下來的小城堡，他沒有辦法，民家不可擅闖，至少城堡總有個地方讓他躲雨吧，於是加快腳步往不遠處的小山丘跑去。

古堡的外觀看起來還不錯，至少不至傾頹，朴正洙猜測應該還有貴族的後裔在此定居，拉起大門上沈甸甸的黃銅門環用力敲了幾下，心裡祈禱著拜託要有人。

門很快地開了。一位蓄著白髮、臉色蒼白的男子面無表情地開了門。

「抱歉，雨實在太大，能借我躲下雨嗎？」朴正洙試著露出最友善最無害的笑容，壓低姿態詢問。

白髮男子將他從頭到尾打量一番後，拋了句稍等，神不知鬼不覺地又隱沒在厚重的木門後。朴正洙趁著門還沒關上，側著身子鑽進來。

大概是因為空曠的關係，城堡裡面有點冷，迎面而來的是鋪著深紅色天鵝絨地毯的回旋梯，照例來說應該要掛著城堡主人畫像的樓梯牆面，卻只是畫滿了大小不一的血紅色玫瑰。

朴正洙很客氣地站在門側，身上的直條紋藏藍色西裝早已被雨水浸濕，毫無空隙地貼著他的肌膚。用手指爬梳頭髮，將淋濕的頭髮全部往後梳，露出光滑潔白的額頭，若是再搭個金屬細框眼鏡，倒是挺像個斯文敗類。

在他左顧右盼的同時，方才應門的白髮男子又悄然無聲地來到他身旁，聲音低如鬼魅。這裡的主人同意了，你就自己待到雨停吧。他說。

朴正洙被突然的話語聲嚇得肩膀一顫，然而他很快地又鎮定下來，扭頭送給白髮男子一個感激的微笑，梨窩在嘴角旁邊隱約浮現。

白髮男子點了點頭，貌似又要離開，朴正洙一人無所適從，下意識就喊住他。

呃、雖然可能有點失禮，但我想和城堡主人打個招呼，不知道方不方便？也順便感謝他願意讓我躲雨。

他說的誠懇，白髮男子一瞬間露出了有些為難的神色，但最後仍是聳聳肩，讓朴正洙把手上還在滴著水的行李先放至大廳桌上，接著勾了勾手指，示意他跟過來。

一前一後步上鋪著柔軟地毯的樓梯，黃銅扶手精緻地刻著中世紀的圖騰，朴正洙小心翼翼地與前方的白髮男子保持著固定距離，城堡並不大，穿越幾道緊閉著的雕花木門後就來到了盡頭。

盡頭的門是雙開的，上頭和大廳一樣畫著許多精緻而盛開的玫瑰，朴正洙心裡想這家的主人還真是對玫瑰情有獨鍾啊，還來不及多想，白髮男子就毫不客氣地推開了門。

他說要跟你打個招呼。冷冷拋下一句，伸出手把朴正洙往裡面推。手真小啊，朴正洙透過對方推著他後背的手，暗暗評價。

門推開的那瞬間，他的視線就盈滿了刺眼而奪目的紅色。

目測是king size的床是紅的、看起來要價不菲的被褥是紅的、貴族必備的四角床柱上頭垂掛下來的帷幕也是紅的，深淺不一的紅色組成了那張看起來相當柔軟的床鋪。

地毯是紅的，窗簾也是暗紅色，唯一不是紅色的只有那些歷史悠久的原木傢具，以及正慵懶地坐在窗戶邊逗貓的那人，皮膚如皚皚白雪，高挺的鼻子，雙唇卻有如鮮血般艷麗，捲曲而濃密的黑髮及肩，隨興地綁成了松垮垮的馬尾。

那人抬頭與自己對上了眼，姣好的容貌讓朴正洙的心跳漏了一拍，然而那人開口時低沈的男聲讓他恨不得一手捏死剛剛忽然心動的自己。

朴正洙主動開口，你好，我叫朴正洙，謝謝你願意讓我躲雨。

那人漂亮的眼睛掃過他一眼，說了句小事不用客氣，然後繼續低頭逗貓。

朴正洙見主人沒什麼想搭理自己的意思，顯得有些局促，正想鞠躬然後離開尷尬的現場，那人忽然又開口，鐘雲啊他也淋得太濕了，你帶他去換件衣服吧。

呀金希澈老子不是你傭人少使喚我！白髮男子原本已經要轉身帶他出去了，被這句話硬生生逼得音量都大了起來，然而被他喚做金希澈的男人用漂亮又凌厲的眼神看了一眼後，還是恨恨地咬起手指，不客氣地轉身，示意朴正洙跟上。

朴正洙被帶到了一間充滿各式各樣衣物的房間，大多是圖案華麗又色彩繽紛的絲質襯衫，上頭繁復的圖騰以及精緻的手工吸引了他的目光，身為藝術品鑒定人的他自然是對這些高級品頗有研究，忍不住對衣物間嘖嘖稱奇。

剛剛被喚作鐘雲的白髮男子說，自己選吧，不用在意，這些衣服他買回來也不記得，挑你喜歡的就好，說完就咬著手指走了。朴正洙看著眼前琳琅滿目的高級服飾，略顯苦惱地蹙眉，慢吞吞地從裡頭挑了最不起眼的幾件換上，把濕淋淋的西裝用衣架吊好，拿在手上，走出房間。

走出衣物間時聽見有人在交談的聲音，朴正洙放輕了腳步，沿著長長的樓梯下樓時看見白髮男子正和黑髮男子坐在壁爐旁的扶手椅閒聊，白髮男子比普通人來得嬌小的手有一下沒一下撫摸著腿上的貓，兩人不知為了什麼，正在爭論不休。

金希澈首先發現朴正洙的靠近，看見他身上的衣服後稍稍張大了眼睛，不過他眼睛本來就大，朴正洙也沒察覺，只以為他不高興自己擅自拿了衣服穿，正打算解釋，對方挺真誠地說了句，挺好看的，金鐘雲借你的嗎？看來他真的對自己擁有哪些衣物渾然不知。

朴正洙笑了笑沒有回答，金希澈懶懶地趴在扶手椅上，身上那件睡袍因他隨性的姿勢傾斜，露出一大片白皙而光滑的肌膚，在火光的照射下，鎖骨處的陰影特別明顯。

雨還在下。雨水沿著玻璃窗不停地流淌，雨勢似乎又變大了，明明才下午就昏暗得有如夜晚，朴正洙預計要前往的城市距離這裡還有一天左右的路程，但看來今天應該是無法抵達了，他盯著外頭甚至開始閃電交加的天空。

你是做什麼的？金鐘雲低沈的聲音忽然打破了自朴正洙到來後的寂靜。

噢，我是做藝術品鑒定的，這次的委託人住得比較遠，所以才會經過這裡，沒想到遇上這麼糟的天氣，看來可能要讓他多等幾天了。朴正洙苦笑，長久以來訓練的專業素養讓他不管身處何種狀況，臉上依然都能夠掛著笑容，金鐘雲聽完後只是意味深長的哦了一聲，然後又撇開了頭。

你們剛剛在說什麼呢？試圖打破再次降臨的沈默，朴正洙又開口。

我們在說，這麼大的雨，不知道那座上個月才修築好的橋挺不挺得住。金希澈懶懶地開口，趴在扶手椅上打呵欠，一頭捲曲的長髮跟主人一樣慵懶地散落在扶手椅上。

朴正洙聽到這裡心裡一驚，正要開口，就聽見外頭傳來轟隆巨響，接著是更加急促的水流聲。

你看，金鐘雲運氣最差了，每次來找我總有壞事發生。金希澈的聲音慵懶中帶點性感，像是絲毫不意外事情的發展。金鐘雲在一旁翻了個白眼。

金希澈翻了個身，改成仰躺在扶手椅上，一雙大眼睛由下而上盯著一瞬間失去笑容的朴正洙，饒有興致地問他。

怎麼辦，你好像走不了了。

-

朴正洙覺得現下發生的一切都太超脫現實了。

金希澈貼在自己身上的皮膚又光滑又冰涼，帶著絲絲保加利亞玫瑰的香氣，甜美而帶有侵略性地將自己包覆在絲絨被褥中，噬骨地惑人。

如瀑般的黑色捲髮披散在朴正洙削瘦的胸膛，而朴正洙只覺得有種無以名狀的癢，細小而密集地往自己的心口搔。

腦袋暈沈沈的，朴正洙只覺得熱，金希澈的手指修長而美麗，碰觸到自己未著寸縷的皮膚有如在彈奏一首優美的古典樂。

他是草原，金希澈的手就是那意欲燎原的點點星火，然而指尖卻冰涼地有如冬日初雪，像是一片片晶瑩的雪花不經意地掉落在上頭。

雨還在下。金希澈細細地啃他的皮膚，從胸膛處緩慢而謹慎地向下移，他的犬齒特別尖，划過朴正洙皮膚時帶來又痛又麻的快感，讓他忍不住弓起了身子，腳趾蜷曲。

朴正洙看見金希澈那件中世紀風格的赭紅色睡袍松松垮垮地在他身上要掉不掉，隨著那人的動作起伏有如波浪。

好歹也是在階級社會打滾好多年，朴正洙並不是第一次擁有這種經驗，但跟自己同性別的人倒真是頭一遭，奇怪的是他並不感到特別抗拒。

或許是因為金希澈比女性還艷麗的容貌，或許是因為金希澈撩撥自己的手法過於高超，也或許只因為他是金希澈。

都已經是三十好幾的人了，不再像青澀的少男少女面對情事時手足無措的羞赧，朴正洙向後躺，身軀陷入柔軟而澎松的被褥及枕頭中，天鵝絨柔滑親膚的觸感包圍著他。他努力地回想，究竟、究竟他跟金希澈，是怎麼走到這一步的。

他記得金希澈那雙無辜的大眼睛，也記得金鐘雲的嘆氣。

他記得金希澈興致高昂地說既然有客人，鐘雲去開酒。他也記得自己莫名其妙地就被白髮男子拉去酒窖，對方一臉置身事外的說我酒量差不懂，你選。

朴正洙心想著我酒量也沒多好呀。但金鐘雲面無表情又蒼白的臉在酒窖微弱的燈光下太過懾人，他只好隨便從架上拿了一瓶，也沒細看酒標，小心翼翼地跟在白髮男子身後回到大廳。

金希澈重新扎好了他那頭長髮，一骨碌從那張柔軟的扶手椅上起身，朴正洙把懷中那瓶酒遞給他。金希澈眯著他那雙魅惑的眼睛細看，哦，86年拉菲，這人挺會挑。

正想著城堡里沒看到幾個傭人，這兩位感覺不問俗世的貴族公子哥兒該不會打算喝玫瑰露水當作晚餐，朴正洙跟著城堡主人來到飯廳，偌大的原木桌面卻已然擺好精緻佳餚。

朴正洙記得他和金鐘雲一左一右地在金希澈身旁入座，主人輓了輓袖子，露出一截白皙而肌理分明的手臂，稍稍使力便拔開了瓶塞。

朴正洙記得金希澈給他倒酒，記得金鐘雲的小手拿起高級的銀制餐具不到一會兒就放下，記得金希澈漫無邊際的聊天內容讓金鐘雲招架不住最後先行告退。

他記得自己原本只打算抿一小口充當禮數，卻在嘴唇沾到紅酒液的那刻被醇厚的酒香誘惑地無法抿緊雙唇。

他記得金希澈給自己倒酒，記得他為穩住高腳杯而覆蓋自己手上的手心又涼又溫柔。

但朴正洙不記得自己最後究竟喝了幾杯拉菲，也不記得是怎麼輾轉來到這間滿是紅色的房間。

只記得有簇火苗一點一點的從胸口開始燒，燒得他雙頰緋紅，燒得他忍不住解開了襯衫的第一顆鈕扣，燒得他暈乎乎的開始傻笑。

只記得金希澈骨節分明的手指撫上他被酒精蒸的熱辣辣的臉，冰冰涼涼地好舒服，於是他反射性地抓住對方欲抽回的手，然後、然後——

然後金希澈咬了他大腿內側鮮少被碰觸的軟肉，朴正洙嘶的一聲被拉回現實。金希澈的笑又曖昧又邪氣，他說，我技術不太好啊，看你分心的。

金希澈的吻有如跳躍的星火，在他的下腹打轉，每一下都是對朴正洙無言的折磨。飽滿的下唇細細輾過他身上每一寸肌膚，滂沱大雨蓋住了朴正洙喉間隱忍而微弱的呻吟。

金希澈像一方清涼的泉水，朴正洙急需他來澆熄體內一髮不可收拾的燎原大火。

西柚色的發絲因額間沁出的薄汗匍匐在他潮紅的臉，金希澈的吻細密連綿，從他的腰側到下腹、到他衣衫半褪的跨間，到他肌理分明的大腿。

朴正洙很瘦，一雙筆直而修長的腿因身下男子的動作不住地顫抖，金希澈的牙齒划過皮膚時留下一道道淺淺的紅痕，在朴正洙白皙的皮膚上縱橫交錯，像他身上那件睡袍華麗的圖騰。

朴正洙整個人深陷在柔軟的床褥中動彈不得，金希澈冰涼的手滑過他襯衫半解裸露的胸膛，他那雙漂亮的手所經之地卻又像火般燃燒。

酒精的催情效果太致命，朴正洙平日妙語如珠的雙唇現下卻只能吐出斷斷續續的低吟，隨著金希澈探索著那些未知之境時而急促時而拔高了聲音。

嘶——

朴正洙忍不住抬手擋住了雙眼，隨手抓了個身旁的靠墊狠狠咬下，只有這樣他才能忍住金希澈那雙靈活的手碰觸到自己下身時所湧上的強烈快感。

金希澈的美張狂而艷麗，眼波流轉時折磨人的撩，擺弄下身的手卻又決絕而堅定，朴正洙被他技巧性地撩撥得話語碎成數不盡的碎片，融成串串連綿而壓抑的呻吟。

金希澈欺了上來。身下的人因為自己的動作有如刀俎上的魚，身體軟綿綿地任憑他攻城掠地。

朴正洙線條凌厲的下顎線在他又一次地上下圈動他的分身後不由自主地仰起，在空中划過一道優美的拋物線。

金希澈幾乎是被本能驅使地往他頸子上那條突出的血管舔，而朴正洙就這樣硬生生地被他的上下進攻給逼出了淚水。

直到身下的那人微顫顫地用小腿勾上了自己的腰，眼眶里盈滿晶瑩的淚水，朴正洙的聲音軟軟的，像是沒了所有的底氣。

希、希澈啊，要射了——

然後是一陣有如被雷擊中般又麻又密的快感將他淹沒，金希澈舔著朴正洙睫毛上沾染的淚水，像是沙漠中的旅人汲取甜美的甘泉。

他就著手上的液體去探索朴正洙身後的軟肉，朴正洙只覺得自己的身體在金希澈的手上柔弱的連一根骨頭都找不著了，紅酒香混著金希澈身上馥郁的玫瑰味像致命的劇毒，四肢百骸全都是金希澈侵略性的氣息。

金希澈修長的手指沒入體內時朴正洙眨了眨眼睛，眼淚就這樣一串串地沿著他線條優美的側臉滑落，在深紅色的床單上開出一朵朵美麗的花。

雨一直在下，打著玻璃窗的聲音讓金希澈有了節奏的的依據，一點一點地往內推進，那些連朴正洙都未知的地域正被他一步步地拓展開來，他抬起朴正洙毫無贅肉的大腿往肩上靠，令人害臊的地區此刻一覽無遺。

朴正洙方才高潮過的下身此刻又微顫顫地精神了起來，梨花帶雨的臉龐惹人憐愛，金希澈耐心而技巧性地按壓著他體內緊致的通道，一指、兩指、當第三指進入時他看見朴正洙忽然抽蓄了下，隨後是更加凶猛的淚水漣漣。

他知道他找到了。

金希澈富有節奏性地按壓著那點讓朴正洙再也無法控制自己喉間溢出的呻吟，他的體內像是爬滿了螞蟻又癢又難受，快感幾乎要將他滅頂。

金希澈嘴角扯出不懷好意的笑，看起來又挑逗又性感，朴正洙覺得自己簡直要發狂，手指在身後進出時帶出的水聲讓他既羞恥又渴望更多。

身子深陷在無盡的紅色汪洋中里讓他動彈不得，他費力地想要支起身子，金希澈抽出在他體內肆虐的手，摟過他的腰際，讓朴正洙顫抖著身子坐在自己腿根處，找准位置就頂了進去。

嗚。朴正洙只能短促地發出一聲嗚咽，接著便是綿延不盡的呻吟，他靠在金希澈體溫偏低的身子上，感受著自己的身體一點一點地接納了來自外界的入侵，他大口喘著氣，緊緊摟住金希澈的頸子，試圖放鬆自己過於緊繃的身軀。

金希澈的進攻凶猛又急躁，朴正洙淚眼汪汪。輕點、你輕點。他哽咽地說著，話語被撞成碎片，斷斷續續又混雜著哭腔。

明明是初次見面卻過於契合的兩副身軀彼此交纏，金希澈扎起來的捲髮被朴正洙無處擺放的手給撥弄的凌亂不堪，披在光裸的身軀上有如梅杜莎的蛇，他啃著朴正洙削瘦的肩，手指滑過他弓起的背上起伏連綿的脊椎骨。

太瘦了。金希澈想，然而卻無法抗拒的性感，朴正洙的梨渦在嘴角若隱若現，金希澈湊上去吻那個凹痕，嘗到他淚水淺淡的咸味。

在體內肆虐的下身讓朴正洙的身體逐漸柔軟的展開，朴正洙挺立的部位正緊密地貼合在自己的腹側，金希澈抓住那人下意識想要往下伸去的手，抱好，他說。

朴正洙的淚水有如斷線珍珠，全身上下都因酒精的作用而泛紅著，習慣了異物後開始緊致收縮的後穴讓金希澈倒吸了一口氣。

朴正洙就是只折磨人的妖精。

金希澈的右手離開了朴正洙精瘦而肌理分明的腰側，冷不防包覆住那人挺立的下身，旋即聽見一聲拔高的尖叫。

希澈、不要，太、太——

朴正洙狂亂地搖著頭，話都說不清楚，腦袋混亂的有如漿糊，快感有如潮水般不斷襲來，雙眼早已因為眼淚而微微紅腫又泛著血絲。

熱，太熱了，朴正洙感受著金希澈對自己的下身逐漸加快的套弄，整個人幾乎都要因眼前這個陌生人弄得支離破碎，整個世界都在搖晃，朴正洙的，金希澈的，他們兩人的。

金希澈看著身上的人被快感逼得近乎發狂，下身抽動的頻率越來越快，金希澈忽然覺得口乾舌燥，太渴了，喉嚨有如被烈火燃燒著。

他想和朴正洙接吻，卻又捨不得封住他那張不斷洩出美妙呻吟的嘴，朴正洙連因情慾高漲而沁出的汗水都帶著點酒香，金希澈看著他坐在自己身上，彷彿一碰就碎的身軀如花般綻放，眼神暗下來。

他不想讓其他人擁有他。朴正洙這種瀕臨發狂又淚水漣漣的動情模樣只有他、只有金希澈能看見。

嗚、希澈，放、放手——

他聽見朴正洙支離破碎的嗓音。

乾渴的喉嚨放肆地叫囂著、鼓動著。

朴正洙在高潮時忍不住仰起頸子，淚水滑落，整個人白皙又性感，頸側的血管一點一點的跳動。

金希澈本能地張開口，尖銳的犬齒畫過皮膚的那刻朴正洙在他手中解放。

朴正洙溫熱甜美的血液流淌入喉，他無法抑制地發出拔高的尖叫，整個人癱軟在金希澈身上。

金希澈想，他終於不渴了。

-

他幾乎下不了床。

金鐘雲咬著手指進來時朴正洙正努力地想要從過於柔軟的床褥中起身，然而腰跟大腿都酸痛得不得了，掙扎了一下後便乾脆地放棄，任憑身子重新陷入天鵝絨中。

他有點渴，才剛看向坐在他身旁的那人，金鐘雲就適時地遞上了玻璃杯。朴正洙感激地接下後一點一點啜飲著清涼的甘泉，金鐘雲盯著他過於怡然自得的態度與放鬆的神情，忍不住開口：你不害怕嗎。

害怕什麼？朴正洙反問。

金希澈是……

哦，但我看他也沒有想轉化我的意思吧，不然我現在還能坐在這裡和你說話嗎？朴正洙回答地又快又不拖泥帶水。

朴正洙的職業原本就需要大量的知識與藝術涵養，對於吸血鬼這類傳說也略有所聞，所以當金希澈尖銳的犬齒碰觸到肌膚的那瞬間，他立刻就明白了自己的處境。

傷口並不深，然而時不時會傳來又麻又癢的疼痛感。朴正洙摸著傷口，扶著金鐘雲的肩膀站起身，腳碰觸到地板時忽然一陣暈眩，很快又恢復原狀，他想大概是吸血過後的後遺症。

當金希澈的犬齒划破肌膚，朴正洙整個人耽溺於劇烈的疼痛與快感交雜中幾近昏厥，在那之後也差不多，他只能感受到金希澈冰冷的指尖溫柔地撫過他仰起的頸子，整個人軟得像是沒有骨頭，陷在天鵝絨大床中動彈不得接著昏昏沈沈的睡去。

醒來時始作俑者已不見蹤影，朴正洙感受著柔軟的被褥嚴實地包裹著自己，金希澈在情事方面倒是十足十的紳士（朴正洙自知酒後亂性這點與自己絕對脫不了干系）床單被褥全都是新的，身體也仔仔細細地被清理過了，除了那些無法一下子消除的痕跡，以及不斷湧現的疲憊感，朴正洙並無感到任何不適。

雨停了。外頭的陽光被厚重的窗簾掩得密不透風，城堡里總是有股涼意，朴正洙原以為是天氣造成的影響，現在想想或許常年都是這樣的。

他的身上只套著那件從金希澈身上剝下來的赭紅色睡袍，看起來既單薄又瘦弱。金鐘雲神色冷淡卻相當細心，顧慮著他被折騰一整晚的腰，放慢了腳步。

在金鐘雲的攙扶下到衣物間隨便抓了套衣服換上，是套橘紅色的西裝，朴正洙心想這人就沒有低調點的衣服嗎，但回頭想想那間刺眼奪目的房間，便打消了這個想法。

他和白髮男子說想到外頭散散步，金鐘雲聳聳肩沒有意願要同行，眼裡的意思是我一吸血鬼不能見光您慢走，於是朴正洙小心翼翼地扶著一旁雕刻精緻的扶手下了樓。

少量吸血的話是不會被轉化的，然而身子容易變得虛弱這點倒是顯而易見。朴正洙本來就瘦，現在更是多了點病懨懨的蒼白，走出城堡時躲在陰影下沿著城牆走，城堡外種植著一排又一排的玫瑰，鮮紅如血嬌艷欲滴，在陽光的照映下熠熠生輝。

他眯眼望向不遠處的河畔，城堡位於制高點，很輕易地便可以縱覽附近的狀況，驚訝地發現他留宿當晚金希澈表示被暴漲的河流衝壞的橋已經修復完畢，靜靜地連結著河的兩畔。

當天傍晚朴正洙便揮手告辭。詢問過金鐘雲才知道他其實已經昏睡整整三天，金鐘雲一度以為金希澈再度下手不知輕重的闖禍了，正在思考該怎麼處理朴正洙，靠近時聽見他輕淺又規律的呼吸聲才松了口氣。

你身體沒事嗎？金鐘雲站在大門目送他時還是忍不住問了一句。身為族里擁戴吸血鬼能與凡人和平共處的他對於朴正洙這種雲淡風輕的態度仍舊略顯意外，上下打量正對著自己露出微笑的朴正洙，我看你挺適合當吸血鬼的，要不我幫你一把吧？湊近朴正洙領口敞開的頸側。

朴正洙的笑容帶著深深凹陷的梨窩，他稍稍往後退了一步，苦笑，我看還是不了。他拿起放在腳邊的小手提箱，傍晚的夕陽斜斜地垂在地平線上，西柚色的發絲在他轉身時微微飛揚。

朴正洙的頸側那股濃烈的玫瑰味兒，彷彿還在鼻間揮之不去。

金鐘雲一直到朴正洙削瘦的身子隱沒在山坡下，才用力地揉揉鼻子。

-

朴正洙迷迷糊糊地做了一個夢。

夢里他穿著那件藏青色的條紋西裝，西柚色頭髮梳的整整齊齊，潔白的襯衫熨得一絲不苟，搭著順風車經過風和日麗的法國鄉間小鎮。

天朗氣清，他把頭伸出窗外，伸長了脖子感受微風撲面，舒服地眯起眼。

背後忽然貼上一股冰涼的氣息，馥郁的玫瑰花香充斥鼻間，濕滑粘膩的紅舌有如蛇信舔上他仰起的頸側，黑色捲髮纏繞胸口，耳畔是男子低啞而性感的嗓音：怎麼辦，你走不了了。

他睜開眼睛。

是熟悉的房間擺設。一塵不染的室內，蓬松而柔軟的羽毛枕，溫暖舒適的大床，從被褥到床單都是他所喜愛的白色，潔白而耀眼，陽光透過窗簾隱隱約約地照進來。

朴正洙坐起身子，揉了揉眼睛。

走進浴室準備淋浴，他站在洗手台上的鏡子前凝視自己。削瘦的身子白皙卻富有肌肉線條，側臉的線條堅毅又分明，微微轉過臉，一道不明顯卻仍然泛著血絲的傷口便映入眼簾。

手指撫上那道傷痕，那天在金希澈身下被情動折磨地近乎發狂的自己旋即清晰地出現在記憶中，金希澈密密貼合著自己滾燙身軀的冰涼皮膚，金希澈動人心魄的艷麗容貌，金希澈身上猖狂而濃郁的玫瑰味兒，金希澈那雙盈滿著自己身影的大眼睛，金希澈尖銳的犬齒刺穿他細緻的肌膚時呢喃的「朴正洙」。

朴正洙。三個字被他念得繾蜷纏綿。

從委託人那裡回到住處已隔半月，回程時他並沒有再次經過那個平靜而低調、有著金希澈的鄉間小鎮。

搖晃的火車車廂讓他昏昏欲睡，打起精神往窗外看發現火車已然進站，連忙提著他那小手提箱下車，回到家後鞋也不脫倒床上睡得深沈，彷彿剛結束一場漫長的旅行。

自他回家後，幾乎每晚都會做同樣的夢。夢里的他和平日無異，在各大城市內穿梭，接受收藏家或是博物館的委託前往鑒定新到來的藝術品，但夢的結尾，總會不知不覺地出現一股揮之不去的玫瑰香氣，然後是金希澈低啞又魅惑的嗓音。

怎麼辦，你走不了了。

頸子上的傷口遲遲不能完全愈合，像是一道印記，時有時無地提醒著朴正洙那晚的放縱，以及金希澈與自己十分契合的身軀。

衝完澡，天空已逐漸轉暗，朴正洙換上最喜愛的白色襯衫，立起領子遮住那道位於後頸的傷口，走出家門。

難得沒有工作的休息日，朴正洙喜歡到自家樓下的小餐酒館待上一整天，偶爾若是遇上中意的對象，家就在樓上這點更是方便他能縱情地度過漫漫長夜。

朴正洙很會撩，也很能配合對方的喜好，總能與對象度過美好的一夜後再和平的分別，說好聽是有原則，實際上則是客氣地界限分明，那些於他無關緊要的事物都不值得一提，淺淺的梨窩完美地隱藏了內心的淡漠。

店長是朴正洙自小便熟識的李東海，一看見他就親暱地撲上來，是極其少數會讓他真正發自內心在乎的人。李東海空有擁有一副好皮相卻傻裡傻氣，最愛與人掏心掏肺，流過的眼淚比店裡賣出的酒精量還多，也因此擁有了一群喜歡把他當告解室獲得安慰的常客。

哥，你換了香水啊？李東海撒嬌般地在他頸子旁亂蹭，像只大型犬，玫瑰味兒特別濃，哥最近喜歡玫瑰嗎？

沒…朴正洙悄悄地把手覆蓋上了頸側的傷口處假裝脖子疼，好防止李東海往自己身上鑽時不小心就看見了那道痕跡。

該死的金希澈。朴正洙一邊吃著李東海特別給他留的紅酒燉牛肉當作本日第一餐，一邊暗暗想著。自從他回來後，無論洗了幾次澡，金希澈身上那股玫瑰香氣有如與自己的血液交融，揮之不去又惹人注目，猖狂而大膽地宣示著自己的存在。

夜晚來臨，朴正洙有一搭沒一搭地和李東海閒話家常，今晚的客人不多，兩人悠哉悠哉地坐在吧台深處聊天。

李東海忽然一個激靈，話鋒一轉：哥，說起來，昨天有個白頭髮的男人來這裡說要找你呢。

朴正洙一顫，立刻伸手摸上了李東海的頸子，對方莫名其妙地看著自己，確認過李東海並沒有被怎麼樣後才稍稍放下心，小心地開口：哦，有說找我什麼事嗎？

沒有。哥你惹上什麼麻煩了嗎？我沒有跟他說你家住址，如果再來的話我可以叫李赫宰——李東海小心翼翼地詢問，平常沒什麼眼力見的他，此刻倒是立刻察覺了朴正洙的不對勁，

哈哈。朴正洙乾笑兩聲。李赫宰那慫崽子，怕是看到金鐘雲一個眼神就縮了。他忽然覺得喉嚨深處開始泛起不知名的渴，大口灌下冰涼的水，卻還是解不了那股油然而生的燥熱。

最近太累了，我上去休息下，那人如果再來找我的話和我說一聲。朴正洙坐立難安，草草找了個藉口便回到樓上的住處。

金鐘雲怎麼知道自己在這裡，金鐘雲來找自己幹什麼，明明和自己度過旑旎一夜的人明明就是另外一個金姓——不對，他到底在想什麼。朴正洙用力地甩甩腦袋。

只要談到金希澈他整個人都不對勁，朴正洙把這一切怪罪於金希澈對自己做的那些事，怪罪於金希澈的吸血鬼身份，怪罪於那晚過於嘈雜卻又催情的雨聲，怪罪於他那雙冰冷卻又技巧高超的修長手指。

朴正洙焦躁地在房間里來回踱步，打開窗子，接著解開襯衫的前兩顆鈕扣，試圖讓窗外冰冷的空氣平息不安的內心。

手機提示音響起時他幾乎時立刻點開，李東海的來電。

哥，那個人今天也來了。聽得出是刻意壓低的嗓音。

朴正洙深呼吸一口氣。讓他在外頭等我吧，我現在下去。一邊說著話一邊已經再度走出家門。

金鐘雲的白髮在深夜也依舊引人注目，然而本人散髮著一股生人勿近的氛圍，一個人單薄地站在店門旁就像是特意請來的保鑣，朴正洙看見後連忙把人拉至一旁。

你這樣沒人敢進店裡啦。朴正洙無奈地笑。雖然不知道你是怎麼找到我的位置，不過有什麼事嗎？如果是要問身體健康的話，真的沒什麼事——

金希澈要死了。金鐘雲的聲音聽不出情緒起伏，就像是在敘述一件再平常也不過的事，本就低沈的嗓音在戶外更是低不可聞，彷彿下一秒都會被街道上的人聲給蓋過。

朴正洙的梨窩在嘴邊凝結，兩人就這樣站在原地沈默了好一會兒，他努力地擠出兩聲乾笑。不是、被吸血的我活得好好的，反而是吸血的人忽然處在垂死邊緣，這也太不符合故事走向了，自己到底是攤上怎麼個神奇的境遇。

金鐘雲的手撫上朴正洙的頸子，久違的冰涼觸感讓朴正洙忍不住瑟縮了下。摸到傷口處時，那晚的回憶立刻又鮮明地湧上他的腦海，金希澈的一切，金希澈性感而紅潤的嘴唇，金希澈潔白而銳利的犬齒，金希澈一點一點汲取他身上的血液時與自己肌膚貼合的冰涼。

越是想起金希澈，內心的焦躁越是無法平息。金鐘雲身上是淺淡的牡丹花香，和金希澈身上濃郁又張狂的玫瑰味兒成了強烈對比，朴正洙幾乎是下意識地就拍掉了金鐘雲的手，那人看見自己的反應卻反而有種松了口氣的感覺。

總而言之來一趟吧，就算我的請求。金鐘雲毫無血色的臉在微弱的路燈下蒼白的可怕，朴正洙嘆了口氣。

見了金希澈或許就能平息這股莫名的焦躁，或許就能真正地止住從喉嚨深處不斷湧上的強烈乾渴，或許就能不用在午夜夢回時被他魅惑的嗓音縈繞，或許這一切的一切都能獲得終結吧。

-

金希澈原本就沒什麼血色的皮膚現在因為瀕死顯得更加蒼白，病懨懨地趴在柔軟的大床上。

床柱的布幔要遮不遮地垂掛著，深紅色的天鵝絨襯得他皮膚如初雪般潔白，烏黑的捲髮也沒了原有的光澤，懶懶地覆蓋在他身上。

喉嚨有如火燒，又像千萬根細小而尖銳的針不斷地戳刺著喉間，金希澈艷麗的容貌此刻因為過度飢餓的緣故變得更加深刻，整個人又瘦了一圈。

作為一個吸血鬼低調又平靜地活在世上，靠著金鐘雲的幫忙倒也相安無事地活了幾百年。

金希澈對於食物來源特別挑剔，寧可餓著肚子也不願降低自己的標準，朴正洙推開他家大門前，兩人正在對金希澈挑食這件事爭論不休。

原本就因為反反覆覆的半被迫絕食搞得整個身子都虛弱起來，憑著一張好看的外貌，金希澈要找到願意主動投懷送抱的少女並非難事，少女的滋味嘗起來甜膩如失手加入太多砂糖的茶，他不好這口，撐不到幾個月便會主動將少女送回原本的地方。

金希澈不願也不想隨意地轉化凡人，性子陰晴不定的他寧願一個人在偌大的城堡中蒔花弄草看看書，給自己畫肖像畫，和到訪的金鐘雲拌嘴。

他想，或許這就是吸血鬼的命運，終究要孤獨地度過漫長的一生。

直到朴正洙渾身濕透地闖進他的視線，削瘦的身子因為服貼的西裝顯得更為單薄，一頭西柚色的髮絲像是金希澈再也沒有辦法碰觸的溫暖陽光，鮮明的五官與嘴角深深凹陷的梨窩，聲音溫柔又悅耳。

你好，我叫朴正洙，謝謝你願意讓我躲雨。

金希澈覺得自己停止跳動很久的心臟似乎狠狠地跳動了一下，怔怔地說不出話。

朴正洙被大雨淋濕的身子不自覺地微微發著抖，蒼白的雙唇看起來可憐兮兮，金希澈不想讓他發現自己的失神，太丟人了，於是趕緊低下頭假裝逗貓，卻還是忍不住讓金鐘雲帶他去了自己珍惜的更衣間。

雨聲連綿，他看著朴正洙離去的背影發呆，外頭忽然一道強烈的閃光，讓昏暗的室內一瞬間明亮了起來，金希澈嚇了一跳，貓從他的懷中跳下。

Le coup de foudre. 

金希澈想，原來這就是傳說中的一見鍾情。

所以，當朴正洙醉醺醺地用著傻氣的笑容望向自己，金希澈無法控制地用雙手捧起朴正洙因酒精作用下微微泛著紅暈的臉，卻在碰觸到雙唇的前一刻猶豫了，想要抽回雙手的瞬間，那人卻一把捉住了自己。

朴正洙甚至伸出了紅潤的舌頭，舔了舔他的手心。

這人就是上天派來折磨他的妖精吧。

當朴正洙因為過於激烈的情事和頸子上的傷口而陷入昏睡，金希澈舔了舔嘴角不小心溢出的紅色液體。

朴正洙的血液就像是玫瑰花瓣上的晨露，鮮甜而甘美。

溫熱的液體流淌入喉，像是一道輕柔的水流拂過崎嶇不平的表面，滋潤他早已枯竭的內心。

朴正洙在他身下脆弱地彷彿一捏就碎、白皙細緻的身軀，朴正洙摟著他頸子時滴落在他肩頭的淚水漣漣，朴正洙仰頭望向他時的眼波流連盈滿了整個星空，朴正洙啞著嗓子喊自己名字時的低吟，朴正洙伏在他身上時細碎的喘息，當金希澈的犬齒划破肌膚時朴正洙劇烈跳動著的心臟，讓他一瞬間有了自己重新活過來的錯覺。

然而不行。

金希澈看著懷中睡得深沈的那人。

這乏味又漫長的人生，能夠在最後獲得如此絢爛的結尾，對他而言已是萬幸。

-

當他們抵達熟悉的城堡門口，地平線上已經開始泛起微微白光。

金鐘雲皺眉，拉著朴正洙的手跑進去，昏暗又死氣沈沈的室內彷彿暗示著城堡主人的生命正在逐漸枯萎。玫瑰味兒幾乎都要消失不見。

朴正洙的心臟劇烈跳動著，頸子上的傷口處在他逐漸接近走廊盡頭的那道門時愈發疼痛，他忍不住抬起一隻手壓在了傷口上，從傷口處蔓延的血液放肆地叫囂著，抗議著越發稀薄的玫瑰香氣。

金鐘雲推開門時，金希澈已經沒什麼力氣跟他拌嘴了，懶懶地往門口瞥了一眼，卻意外地看見朴正洙氣喘吁吁的模樣。

金希澈慌慌張張地就要往床鋪里鑽，然而手腳都使不上力，只能絕望地看著朴正洙小心翼翼地靠近自己。

哇噢，你看起來真慘。朴正洙看著金希澈手足無措的模樣笑出了聲，原先有些僵硬又沈重的氣氛在他的笑聲中緩和了幾分。

朴正洙在柔軟的床鋪旁蹲下，寬大的白色襯衫隨著他的動作露出了一片白皙的肌膚。

金希澈整個人埋在那張堆滿了天鵝絨枕頭和被褥的大床，原先猖狂的氣勢消逝殆盡，濃郁的玫瑰花香不復以往，只剩下那些殘存在室內的香氣輕輕柔柔地縈繞。

金鐘雲這個告密鬼，去死吧。悶悶的聲音從枕頭堆里傳來。

原先站在門邊的白髮男子聽見後一口怒火憋在胸口憋得難受又無處宣洩，臉色扭曲的瞪了床上那團不明物體一眼，砰的一聲關上門。

趕回來的路程中，金鐘雲簡明扼要地敘述了金希澈的挑嘴與倔脾氣。

包括他那些無法長久維持的少女獵物，包括他挑剔的口味與寧為玉碎的烈性子，包括他那獨樹一格的品味，以及對朴正洙的謎之執著。

而現在，當事人溫溫柔柔地笑著，伸手去抓金希澈藏在被褥下冰冰涼涼的手。

你傻呀。青春少女的多好喝，卻要我這種年過三十又無趣的中年男子，你的口味真奇怪。朴正洙柔聲說。

傷口在他碰觸到金希澈冰冷的肌膚時就不疼了，反而像是被打了一劑麻醉，帶著奇異的舒適感，喧囂難耐的焦躁逐漸獲得平靜。

金希澈掙扎地從柔軟的大床上撐起身子看他。美麗的大眼睛里流光溢彩，盈滿的都是朴正洙蹲在床邊的模樣。

金希澈努力地想搖搖頭，可整個身體虛晃晃的沒有力氣，最終只能再次趴在枕頭上，氣若游絲。

不是的。

不是的。

你比少女，比任何一種矜貴的玫瑰，都更能夠止我的渴。

你就是我的那道閃電，你就是我的一見鍾情。

-

三十多年的人生中，朴正洙一直走得小心翼翼。從一流的大學畢業，應用所長找了個不錯的工作，對人謙和有禮，因此客戶們待他也都客客氣氣，沒什麼不良嗜好，偶爾找個人度過漫漫長夜，他想，或許自己的人生就會這樣平淡而安穩的度過。

誰知道一場突如其來的大雨，他的人生就此莫名其妙地出現一個金希澈。

放肆而張狂地宣告著自己的存在，硬生生地闖了進來，揪著他的領子堅定地對他說，我只要你。

沒有別的原因，因為你是朴正洙，因為我對你一見鍾情。

朴正洙盯著金希澈那雙即使虛弱卻還是清澈無比的大眼睛，裡頭除了自己的身影，什麼都不剩，只有滿溢的柔情。

這樣下去你真的會死掉的。朴正洙輕聲說。

沒有關係。金希澈的聲音虛弱卻堅定。

他抽回被朴正洙握住的手，然後伸手去摸那人後頸的傷口，喉嚨早已乾渴地失去了知覺，但他不介意。

一定非要我不可嗎？朴正洙的聲音聽起來像是從很遙遠的地方傳來。

金希澈沒有回答。

腦袋昏昏沈沈的，像是下一秒都會立刻睡著。

原來死亡就跟睡著差不多嘛，他想。

即將陷入沈睡的那刻，他感覺到床鋪的一角凹陷了下去。

朴正洙動作俐落地爬上了床，從枕頭堆里撈出早已沒有力氣掙扎的吸血鬼，讓他躺在自己的大腿上。

金希澈眯著眼睛像是快要睡著了，艷麗的容貌此刻蒼白又脆弱，白色襯衫罩著朴正洙削瘦的身子，像是泛著光暈的天使。

朴正洙低頭吻他，舌尖舔過金希澈銳利的犬齒，鼻間又再度充斥著那股縈繞不去的玫瑰香氣

金希澈作為吸血鬼的本能蠢蠢欲動，他一把摟過朴正洙的頸子，理智跟本能纏鬥不已，雙唇抵在朴正洙細緻又光滑的頸側。

你確定？金希澈的聲音低啞又性感。

梨窩在嘴角再度浮現，朴正洙溫溫柔柔地笑。

誰也怪不了。

從他走進城堡的那瞬間，從他看見金希澈那雙清澈的大眼睛的那一刻起，朴正洙就再也走不出那道充斥著玫瑰香氣的紅色漩渦。

逃不開、躲不了，那就認命的接受。

他心知肚明並且心甘情願。

好。他說。

(end)


End file.
